Осколки
by TheOddOod28
Summary: К Гермионе в руки случайно попадает зеркало Сириуса. Заинтересованная магией этого зеркала, Гермиона пытается создать такое же - и случайно устанавливает связь с... Регулусом Блэком, который пытался ставить тот же самый эксперимент двадцать лет назад. Грязнокровка и будущий Пожиратель Смерти, разделённые временем - ну что между ними может быть общего? Ответ: больше, чем вы думали
1. Вступление

Поздний вечер. Гостиная Гриффиндора пуста, и только Гарри и Гермиона засиделись допоздна: Гарри после долгих уговоров убедил свою подругу дать ему списать домашнее задание по заклинаниям. Он щурился в попытках разобрать написанный каллиграфическим мелким почерком текст, и торопливо копировал его на свой свиток пергамента, стараясь делать буквы побольше, а пробелы между словами – длиннее.  
>Гермиона хмуро наблюдала за ним. Ей вовсе не хотелось давать списывать Гарри, потому что она прекрасно знала, что он обязательно отдаст работу Рону, но профессор Флитвик на прошлом уроке пообещал, что отнимет у Гриффиндора пятьдесят очков, если «достопочтенный мистер Поттер не соизволит принести все домашние задания, которые задолжал за последний месяц». Девушка, разумеется, давно покончила со всеми остальными делами, оставив на потом только эссе по истории магии, урок которого будет только через неделю, но сейчас у неё не было настроения заниматься этим: сегодня на обеде Лаванда не дала Рону даже притронуться к еде, из-за чего тот так же был в скверном расположении духа.<br>Но вот, наконец, Гарри свернул свой свиток и, поблагодарив Гермиону (что у него получилось только со второй попытки из-за несвоевременных зевков) попытался положить учебные принадлежности в свою сумку. Вот только и без того забитая сумка упрямо отказывалась принимать новый груз и угрожающе трещала.  
>- У нас слишком много предметов, - пробормотал Гарри после того, как окончательно сдался и поставил сумку на пол перед собой. – У меня уже третья по швам трещит.<br>- Глупости, - равнодушно ответила Гермиона. – Ты просто не знаешь, как их правильно укомплектовать. Мне вполне хватает и двух сумок.  
>Гарри схватился за соломинку.<br>- Помоги мне с этим, ну пожалуйста, - и он для убедительности слегка пнул своё личное проклятие. – Мне уже некуда их ставить.  
>Гермиона вздохнула.<br>- Ну хорошо. Оставь это у меня, я всё аккуратно сложу, а завтра перед занятиями отдам, - устало проговорила она. «Всё равно сна ни в одном глазу», - безрадостно подумалось ей.  
>Гарри, мгновенно оживившись, совершенно искренне её поблагодарил и, пообещав впредь не относиться так легкомысленно к своим обязанностям ученика, поспешил в спальню мальчиков. Гермиона проводила его хмурым взглядом.<p>

Заляпанный чернилами учебник травологии, сломанное перо, Карта Мародёров… всё раскладывалось в несколько больших стопок и оставалось там лежать, пока девушка не опустошит всю сумку, на самом дне которой она с удивлением обнаружила скомканный носок. Гермиона двумя пальцами подняла находку, и, почувствовав необычную тяжесть, сразу поняла, что в носке что-то есть.  
>Этим «чем-то» оказалось сквозное зеркало Сириуса. Девушка пару минут с интересом вертела его в руках. Раньше она никогда не рассматривала его так детально.<br>Ей пришла в голову странная мысль: за всё это время она так ни разу не воспользовалась шансом изучить подробнее такой интересный артефакт.  
>После минутных раздумий, зеркало оказалось в сумке Гермионы. Она не сомневалась, что завтра Гарри даст ей разрешение, хотя и придётся испытать укол совести за потревоженные воспоминания друга.<p>

Сумка была приведена в порядок спустя полчаса. К этому времени Гермиону уже довольно сильно клонило в сон и теперь, выполнив данное обещание, она могла с чистой совестью отправиться в свою спальню, погасив предварительно свечи и камин.


	2. Глава 1

— Без проблем, — деланно беззаботно ответил Гарри на просьбу подруги. — Мне оно теперь не нужно.

Гермиона прекрасно понимала, что на самом деле она, как минимум, испортила ему настроение на ближайшее время, но он, конечно, этого ни за что не покажет. Поэтому, пытаясь как-то загладить свою вину, она тайком превратила его богомола в кофейную чашку, и профессор МакГонагалл, хотя и бросила подозрительный взгляд на Гермиону, ничего не сказала и прошла мимо их стола, одобрительно кивнув.

Гарри не сдержался и мельком, якобы случайно, посмотрел на Драко, сидевшего на другом конце класса и безуспешно пытавшегося не задремать. Гермиона возвела глаза к потолку.

— Сейчас есть намного более важные вещи, чем Малфой, — сердито шепнула она.

— Например? — кисло поинтересовался Гарри, задумчиво рассматривая чашку.

— Например, задание Дамблдора, — в который раз сказала Гермиона.

— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что он меня избегает. Я обязательно постараюсь получить воспоминание, как только представится случай, но до этого момента…

Гарри осёкся, поймав взгляд профессора, и попытался превратить чашку обратно в богомола. МакГонагалл отвернулась.

— … но до этого пресловутого момента все мои попытки обречены на неудачу.

Гермиона не захотела заводить этот спор заново, поэтому она просто, демонстративно покачав головой, взмахнула палочкой, и перед ней появился богомол. Гарри посмотрел на свою часть стола и сник: его чашка всего лишь приобрела зелёный оттенок и тонкие ножки.

Рон же, очевидно, решил заколдовать своего богомола преисполненным искренней злости взглядом.

— К следующему уроку каждый из вас должен будет подготовить как минимум пять примеров использования на практике четвёртой аксиомы превращений, — сухо объявила профессор МакГонагалл в конце урока. — Это должно занять не меньше трёх с половиной свитков.

Класс недовольно зашумел. Профессор нахмурилась, и всё быстро стихло.

— Все свободны.

В Большом Зале Гарри остался наедине со своими мыслями: Рон снова сел поодаль вместе с Лавандой, а Гермиона вытащила из сумки какую-то книгу и принялась читать, довольно быстро перелистывая страницы, чем вызвала удивление однокурсников и пару шуточек в её адрес: как бы она ни была известна за свою любознательность, раньше она никогда не читала во время обеда.

Грустно помешав свой суп ложкой, Гарри осмотрелся по сторонам.

За столом Когтеврана несколько шумных третьекурсников делали ставки на следующий матч по квиддичу.

Пуффендуйцы вели себя тихо, но оживлённо переговаривались между собой.

Пробежавшись взглядом по столу Слизерина, Гарри нахмурился: Малфоя не было видно.

Рядом раздался звонкий смех. Это Джинни смеялась над очередной шуточкой Дина. Гарри, решив, что день и так уже убит, повернулся к Гермионе.

— Что за книга?

— «Сто способов коммуникации в мире магов», — ответила та, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

— А почему ты вдруг попросила зеркало? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Просто так, — сказала Гермиона. — Это очень интересная магия, мне хотелось бы разобраться, как оно работает.

— Если тебе некуда девать свободное время, ты могла бы помочь мне в классификации зелий по системе Шертенга.

— С недавних пор у тебя появился личный консультант по зельеварению, — язвительно отозвалась Гермиона и только ниже склонилась над книгой.

Гарри отвернулся и вздохнул. Определённо, день убит.

Джинни снова громко засмеялась. Гарри взял свою сумку и вышел из зала, так и не притронувшись к своей тарелке. Рон проводил его обеспокоенным взглядом, а Гермиона даже не обратила внимания. Она уделяла всё время новой идее и с интересом поглощала информацию из книги. Вот только конкретной информации по интересующей её теме не было совсем, хотя Гермиона и расширила свои и без того немалые познания.

— А я приготовила тебе сюрприз! — радостно тараторила Лаванда.

— Я очень рад, — без особого энтузиазма сказал Рон. Лаванда не заметила его уныния и крепко обняла своего «Бон-Бона».

Гермиона, заметив это каким-то дальним уголком своего восприятия, ниже склонилась над страницами.

Четыре часа дня. Обитатели Хогвартса разбрелись по всему замку и стояли на каждом углу, беседуя, кривляясь и ругаясь друг с другом.

В гостиной было полно народу. Симус пытался при помощи заклинания потушить загоревшийся носовой платок, которого он до этого пытался заклинанием очистить, Джинни потешалась над ним, МакЛагген читал журнал по квиддичу («Или разглядывает картинки», — невесело улыбнулась про себя Гермиона), развалившись в кресле. Пикс что-то вдохновенно рассказывал Парвати, которая слушала его вполуха, а сама с интересом рассматривала странного джентльмена на картине, который пришёл в гости к одному из портретов на стене. Демельза играла в волшебные шахматы с Невиллом. Рон в углу комнаты целовался с сидящей у него на коленях Лавандой.

Гермиона читала ещё одну взятую из библиотеки книгу, на поиски которой она потратила около часа — «Волшебные свойства зеркал». За последние полчаса она не узнала ничего нового — вся информация, имеющаяся в этой книжке, уже имелась в её уме.

Гермиона отвлеклась, когда рядом с ней сел Гарри.

— Ты искал Малфоя на Карте, да? — спросила она.

— Да, — кивнул Гарри и задумчиво добавил. — Он продолжает пропадать.

— Ерунда. Он не может просто исчезать из Хогвартса.

— Я проверил три раза. Его нет в замке.

— А на обеде он был? — без особого интереса спросила Гермиона.

— Нет.

— Тебе нужно меньше о нём думать. Не стоит он убитых нервов.

— Кто знает, — мрачно пробормотал Гарри.

Несколько секунд оба молчали.

— Ты хочешь попросить у меня сочинение по трансфигурации? — спокойно поинтересовалась Гермиона, перелистнув страницу.

— Да, — подумав секунду, выдавил из себя Гарри.

— Я его ещё не сделала, — соврала Гермиона. Брови Гарри поползли вверх. — И не удивляйся так. Это очень интересная книга.

Гарри обречённо вздохнул и предложил Гермионе шоколадную лягушку. Получив вполне ожидаемый ответ, он положил коробочку с лакомством обратно в карман.

— Удачи с твоей затеей, — сказал Гарри и, услышав неразборчивую благодарность, направился к портрету Полной Дамы.

Гермиона, решив, что здесь спокойно почитать не выйдет, пошла к винтовой лестнице.

Гермиона с облегчением выдохнула: спальня была пуста. Она сняла с себя форменный джемпер и удобно устроилась вместе с книгой на своей кровати. Минут десять её внимательный взгляд быстро бегал по строчкам книги, после чего остановился.

Наконец-то.

_«Как известно, зеркала обычно служат для отображения визуальной информации. Умелый волшебник, запасшись терпением, талантом и сборником продвинутых заклинаний, без труда сможет запечатлеть на зеркале изображение или его последовательность, и в результате получит весьма оригинальную фотокарточку. Эта техника подходит для освоения учащимися в школах магии на старших курсах._

_Некоторые взрослые колдуны, хорошо знающие теорию волшебного фотографирования, могут добиться передачи изображения на другие, заколдованные тем же образом зеркала, находящиеся на большой дистанции друг от друга»._

Под каждым абзацем находился перечень заклинаний и предостережений о возможных последствиях неосторожного обращения с ними.

Ещё ниже была коротенькая глава про то, как из двух зеркал можно сделать средство связи, но первой строчкой было предупреждение: _«Не приступать, не освоив азы»._

Гермиона решила последовать совету. Она достала из своей сумки обычное зеркало и направила на него волшебную палочку.

— _Имагус!_ — негромко сказала она и её отражение в тот же миг замерло на стекле. Гермиона повертела зеркальце в руках. Изображение оставалось без движения.

Девушка улыбнулась. Скорее всего, с азами она покончит быстрее, чем думала.


End file.
